Need Money More Than Morals
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Izaya decides to pay his sick boyfriend a visit but finds out more than he should know. Collab w/ SR, Shizaya.
**_A/N- Note to self add careworn to other story… oh right enjoy!_**

* * *

 ****Izaya skipped happily through the streets of Ikebukuro. He was on his way to visit his boyfriend Shizuo. His poor monster had been sick with a cold.

Izaya decided to be a wonderful god of a boyfriend by bringing his lovebug some treats. He had brought an assortment of items with him, some soup supplies, pudding, a variety of medicines, DvDs, condoms (for after he got over his ailment), and a teddy bear. 

He arrived at Shizuo's apartment building. It was a dreary place with the shingles missing on the roof and probably prostitutes on the top floor. But regardless of all the trash, Izaya hummed as he made his way up the many stairs. He watched his steps as rats scrambled by. He soon arrived on Shizuo's floor and Izaya stopped at his boyfriend's door. Then rose his hand to knock, when he heard strange noises inside. 

"W-wait, ngh, not so fast!" A strained voice came from inside. 

Izaya's hand stopped in mid-air. His breath hitched as he quickly assessed the situation in front of him. That was Shizuo.

"Shizuo! Stop clenching so hard! Agh!" Another voice followed Shizuo's.

His grip on the plastic bag tightened. That was Tom. Shizuo and Tom were in there. He looked menacingly at the door. Shizuo dare cheat on him with Tom? He replayed the last few months. It made perfect sense, date Izaya to end the feuds, and really be with Tom. It wasn't Izaya he loved this whole time, it was Tom. The sweet caring Tom, not the ruthless condescending Izaya.

Izaya took in a shaky breath, he didn't stand a chance against Tom, did he? He never even deserved Shizuo, with all the torment he put Shizuo through; no all he ever deserved was to be alone. It was a stupid dream, he had been duped. Utterly, completely fooled.

What was this? Was the great Izaya Orihara feeling regret, even misery? His gaze dropped as his hand fell from the door. His chest hurt, it hurt more than anything that had managed to hurt him before. Shizuo wasn't his, he never was. He bit his lip as noises inside the apartment became louder.

 **"** No, nnn, not there! Feels t-too good. Shouldn't feel this way!"

He dropped the bag in disgust and pounded on the door. He couldn't even feel grief-stricken when they taunted him with their rambunctious sex. He kept knocking until he heard the noises stop and movement heading towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming, hold on, hold on!"

Izaya watched the door open. Tom stood there, in his briefs and nothing else. Izaya recoiled,

' _Did no one have decency to at least answer the door dressed nowadays?'_ Izaya regained his composure. Tom blinked and looked annoyed/confused.

"Izaya? What are you doing here? Do you know who lives here?"

Izaya knew full well who lived here. And he was about to kick both his and Tom's ass. He smiled brightly at Tom and ignored his question.

"Good morning Tom-chan. Or should I say, it sounds like it's been a great morning for you. Tell me, why are you here? _Hmm_?" Izaya questioned, knowing his smile was growing more and more unsettling with each word.

"Uh, well, you see, Shizuo and I, we, well *cough* *cough* Um I'm not into m...Shizuo would you come here please?"

Izaya heard slight rustling, and another door opening inside the apartment. Izaya assumed that Tom called for Shizuo to scare him off.

"Yeah, who's there?"

Izaya watched his monster round the corner, slightly limping, and running a hand through his hair. Izaya blushed, even when he was cheating; a sweat covered, postsex Shizuo made Izaya feel lustful. He stopped, looked at Izaya and groaned in exasperation. Izaya blinks,

' _What an interesting reaction.'_

"Shizu-chan, I see you're feeling better." Izaya's smile lessened, Tom stepped back, Izaya looked very unstable. 

"Izaya, what are you, nevermind, can you come back later?" 

"Hm no, I don't think so. Just 'cause we were dating doesn't mean you get to discard me when you seemed finished, my monster."

"Wait, you two are dating?" Tom questioned. He was promptly ignored. 

"Izaya, stop looking at me like that. You don't even understand what's really going on here."

"Stop trying to be profound." Izaya takes out his trusty knife and flicks it open.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Izaya were dating!?" Tom insisted. Still ignored.

"Tom, do me a favor, send me a postcard from Hell." Izaya lunges at Tom.

' _You might've taken Shizuo from me! But I won't let you have the satisfaction of keeping him!'_

Shizuo pushes Tom back and intercepts Izaya. Shizuo holds his wrists tightly. The knife digs into his wrist. Wrathful eyes meet annoyed ones. Tom gulps,

"I'm just gonna go." Tom backs away from the pair and back into the apartment to collect his clothes. Izaya hangs his head in defeat. He can't describe the frustration he is having right now with Shizuo always being in his way.

"Let me go! Tom is going to pay then you are!" Izaya struggles in Shizuo's grasp, but Shizuo tightens causing Izaya's motions to come to a halt.

"Izaya stop it!" Izaya looks up, Shizuo is taken back, he's never seen such a pained expression.

"Why him! Why!?" Izaya screams as he stabs Shizuo's neighbors begin to come out, trying to find out why there's such a loud commotion.

"You don't understand! Izaya it had to be him!" Shizuo said gritting his teeth. He tried fiercely not to lose his temper and snap Izaya's wrists. 

"You were suppose to love me!" Izaya shouts. Shizuo's grip loosens, he opens his mouth to retort. Izaya jerks back and kicks him in the ribs, causing Shizuo to release him. Izaya shakes his head in disgust.

"You really are a monster Shizuo." 

He turns and runs from Shizuo. The blond holds his side, trying to get up and chase Izaya. But slinks to the ground. He watches Izaya disappear down the stairs.

"Izaya…" 

Tom returns dressed and sighs,

"I'm probably going to die. Wonderful, that's a great way to start the week." Tom sighs lighting a cigarette. 

"No Tom, you aren't. I'm going to fix this." Shizuo muttered, fury in his eyes. 

Tom shakes his head and helps Shizuo up. "Here this is yours. Be careful, Izaya's already unstable to begin with." 

Shizuo takes the envelope and smiles, "I can handle Izaya." 

An hour after the incident, Shizuo arrives at Izaya's apartment. He walks up to Izaya's door. An aura of darkness surrounds the room. Shizuo knocks on the door and the only response is soft, crazed laughter. 

"Izaya, open the door. I need to talk to you." The laughing slowly dies down. Annoyed, Shizuo forces the door open. The lights are all off. The hallway is the only source of light filling the room. It trails in as far in as it can go. He hears shuffling inside.

' _Izaya's moving around in there.'_

He jumps a little hearing more unsettling laughter. Shizuo gulps, looking down he sees his shadow which is in front of him. Shizuo walks inside slowly. He hears more movement. 

First from his right then to his left. He whirls around. 

"Izaya I'm here. I need to talk to you." 

Shizuo looks around, he hears something. It sounds like someone's mumbling above him. Then he hears more movement from in front of him, then behind. He looks behind him and sees Izaya by the door. 

Izaya smiles and shuts the door. The only light source disappears. 

Shizuo hears running towards him, he moves his arms in front of him. He is knocked down by Izaya presumably. He feels someone on top of him.

"So you like Tom that much Shizu-chan? I heard your pretty noises, such a whore. Maybe you'd like to be sold into the sex industry for leading me on." Izaya hissed in his ear.

"Izaya, if you try that I'll beat your ass into next week." Shizuo felt a knife drag across his chest gently, it led to his neck.

"I already did. You'd be surprised how many old, disgusting men want you in their bed. I sold your ass for $200,000. Tell them I said hello. This conversation is draining my intelligence, so goodbye." 

Shizuo felt a cloth forced on his mouth, he reacted quickly and snapped Izaya's wrist. Izaya tried holding back a scream but soft whimpers were still let out. Shizuo received a long cut on his chest. He pushed Izaya off and then to the floor. He felt slightly woozy but forced it off. He fumbled in the dark searching for Izaya. He heard shuffling. He lunged blindly at the noise. He collided with Izaya legs. They fell, Izaya quickly recovered crawling away. Shizuo grabbed his ankle and squeezed.

"Ah!" The pressure caused pain to shoot through Izaya. He kicked Shizuo in the face with his free foot. Shizuo growled holding his face and pulled Izaya back in his arms. Izaya stilled, knowing he was too close to escape. Shizuo's vision adjusted to the sudden darkness,

"Well looks like those men are only going to have their dreams in their bed. Seems like you owe them a refund Izaya." Shizuo relaxed his body into Izaya's. 

Izaya grimaced, 

"You'll pay for teasing me Shizu-chan. I don't know what you're plans for me are right now, but if they don't involve me dying, you'll regret it later on. I promise you that." 

"Izaya hear me out." 

"Why should I? I trusted you, I bought you a bag of stuff and you just cheat on me with Tom?" 

"Technically, I was cheating but I didn't do it for the sex or because of I had feelings for Tom. I was doing it for money. " 

"So you whore yourself out to Tom!? I'm your boyfriend, I have more money than I know what to do with! Be my whore if you need extra cash." Shizuo sighs. 

"Izaya you don't understand."

"I guess I don't, therefore we are throu-" Izaya's sentence was interrupted by a sudden hand grasping his mouth.

"No we're not. I was saving up for something special that you couldn't be involved with. And I didn't have time for another job and I wasn't going to ask Tom for money for nothing. It was warped reasoning I know but I needed cash fast. Anyway Izaya, please-" 

Shizuo gets off Izaya and stands to his feet, who props himself up to watch Shizuo. Shizuo kneels down on one knee and pulls out a tiny box. 

"Izaya," Shizuo opens the tiny box, Izaya's heart stops,

 _  
_' _Is he proposing?'_ Izaya felt happiness swell within him.

"Will you be my fuck buddy?" A condom sits upright in the box.

"Are you serious!?" Izaya reaches for his knife. Shizuo begins to laugh. 

"Of course I'm not serious, I just wanted to lighten the mood." Shizuo throws the box across the room and takes out a different one. "With the extra money Tom gave me I was finally able to afford this." 

He opens the box to reveal a beautiful wedding band made of silver and black onyx. 

The ring is so beautiful it took Izaya's breath away. He admires the ring quietly, 

"Shizuo…. This ring is so beautiful. I'm surprised someone like you could pick out something like this." 

"I designed it. Which is why I couldn't wait for the money. If I didn't pay them by this week they would've sold it to someone who had the money." Shizuo leans forward and hugs Izaya tightly. "I'm sorry for doing what I did, but I hope you accept my proposal." 

Izaya is quiet for a while.

"Shizuo, I being the merciful god I am will let this slide. So yes, I'll be your permanent fuck buddy. But you better not get laid or lay anyone but me or I'll castrate you with your sunglasses." 

Shizuo almost squeezes Izaya to death. "Izaya, it's a promise! You've made me so happy! I'll make you the happiest man in the world, I promise!"

"Ow, ow Shizu-chan my spine!" 

Shizuo laughes and swings Izaya in a circle, kissing him happily. Izaya seductively smiles,

"Care to make me the happiest man right now?" 

Shizuo looked at his fiance in curiousity. Then slowly smiled and nodded. They headed to the bedroom.

"Shizu-chan, I'm about to ride you so hard that you'll forget who Tom even is."

 _Bonus…(Timewise a few days later)_

Izaya skipped to a certain person's apartment. He had some unfinished business to attend to.

 _*Knock Knock*_

"Coming." 

Tom opened the door, Izaya smiled sweetly at Shizuo's boss.

"Why hello Tom-chan, how are we this lovely day?"

Tom slowly shrugged. He knew Izaya had come to enact his revenge. Izaya smiled brightly,

"Good good. I was wondering-"

"Izaya, not that this will help my case or anything I say will. But I didn't know you two were dating, I'm not into Shizuo, and I will never ever do him again. So please keep that in mind before you kill me. Also on my tombstone please refrain from putting died because of sex. Now whatever you're gonna do, do it." 

Izaya shook his head and laughed.

"Oh Tom-chan you think so little of me. I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to make a business transaction with you."

"Oh?" Tom said confused.

"Yes. I'm here to buy a night with you." 

Tom blinked. "Come again?"

"I'm here to pay to let me fuck you." Izaya said slowly if talking to a dumb child. Tom frowned at the tone. And quickly nodded no,

"I'm not gay. So no." Tom tried to shut the door. 

Izaya stopped it with his foot. Tom could almost hear the smile in his tone.

"If you want to stay here in Japan and not end up in Cambodia working under a pimp who will have your ass beaten if you don't sleep with a set amount of people you better open the door." 

Tom felt his blood go cold. He opened the door slowly.

"I thought you might change your mind, Tom-chan."Izaya pulled out his wallet, gave him the money and walked in. 

Tom sighed and looked down.

"Izaya you gave me a dollar."

"That's right whore and you better work for it."

"I hate you." Tom muttered under his breath. He closed the door.

 _Later…_

Shizuo walked up to Tom's house. He couldn't wait to tell Tom about how he got engaged to Izaya. And he had talked Izaya out of killing them both and selling them to pimps. So yeah, he was proud of himself.

"Tom, you failure! I've met people who can do it better for less!"

"You gave me a dollar what do they charge fuckin pennies!? I hope you got STDS from them!"

"That would mean you would get them then precious human!" 

Shizuo's jaw dropped, Izaya was cheating on him with Tom!?

"Izaya!" Shizuo pounded on the door.

"Oh thank god." Tom said.

"Coming Shizu-chan~" Izaya quickly opened the door, he wore his pants loosely and smirked at his fiance. Shizuo was seeing red.

"What the literal fuck Izaya?"

"Now now Shizu-chan, I'm merciful but I am a vengeful god. But now we're even and Tom-chan has been punished. So now our marriage will be pure and blissful."

Shizuo screamed angrily and tackled Izaya.

"IZAYA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

 _A/N-The end I guess_ ** _?_**


End file.
